Love At First Sight
by IMAGINE0261
Summary: Ever seen someone and knew instently that you were ment to be? Well I have and they're perfect, but with all the horrors in the past can we move on into the future?


The time has come to move on yet do we, as humans, ever really move on?

"**"

Abandonment is one thing I know more about than I do about anything. I was left to die when I was born, but someone saved me, then left me and the cycle continued. Now, at 17 some family in the small town of Forks has decided to give me a home. A room, a sister the same age and the one thing I have always wanted… a family.

I stepped out of the car and walked the short distance to the front door. Before I could knock the door was thrown open and arms were wrapped around me.

"Carlisel, he's here." Esme, my new mom called into the house. "Edward, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." I said remembering to always be respectful.

"Good, good." She said placing her hand on my cheek and smiling saying, "We're so happy you're here."

"Edward, great to see you, come on I'll show you your room." Alice said pulling my arm.

"**"

Third door on the left read, EDWARD as Alice started to open the door; I stopped her. She looked at me confused, "What?" she asked looking at the door with my name on it.

"I have my own room?" I asked surprised.

"Well, yeah. I'm not sharing with you." She teased. "You're talking like you've never had your own room before." She asks with curiosity in her voice.

"That's because I never have." I said still staring at the white door.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." She said looking down sadness covering her face.

"It's okay you didn't know. Can I see the inside?" I ask her.

"Of course, it's your room remember." She smiles at me and opens the door.

"Right..." I look around, "My room." I say softly.

"Your desk is fully packed with anything you'll ever need for school, and mom, Bella and I went shopping for you so you'll be the best dressed guy at school."

"Bella?" I ask not knowing the name.

"Yeah she's…"

"Al, left or right?" someone yelled from the hallway.

"That would be Bella, my best friend." She told me before covering my ears, "Right." She screamed.

"Thanks." I said when she moved her hands.

"No problem." Smiling over my shoulder I turn around and the breath in my chest caught and I swear my heart did to.

"Hey, you must be Edward. It's nice to meet you." She walked over to me, but stopped a foot in front of me. "Is it okay to hug you; I like to hug." Her smile was shy and her eyes were big and inviting.

I nodded my head. She smiled and hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. "Thank you, I needed that."

She smiles, "Your welcome." She turned to Alice, "Hey are we still on for the movies and dinner or did want to stay in?"

Alice looked like she was about to hurt Bella. "Um, well I have a date tonight with Jasper."

"Oh, okay I'll see you tomorrow then. Nice meeting you Edward." She started to walk out my bedroom door.

"I'll go with you." Had left my mouth without a thought. _What are you doing?_ "If you'd like?"

Her green eyes stared right into my light deep blue ones searching for something. She nodded, "Okay, do you like comedy?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's get going then." She smiled at me holding her hand out but, she stopped and turned to Alice. "Is it okay?" she asked. The look on her face told me she wanted the approval more than the air that she would need once she sighed the relief or of sorrow.

"No, go ahead." Alice smiled brightly at the two of us. Thank God for letting her be observant enough to see we were attracted to each other.

"**"

"This is one of my favorite places." Bella said as she pointed to the right for me to turn. I parked the car and she turned to me again. "Well, since we are early may I ask a question?" I nodded. She smiled, "If you don't mind I'd love to know where you lived before."

"Not at all, I was born in Chicago, and then was in Indiana, Kentucky, Texas, and now here." Her eyes were wide with excitement. "What?" I asked, confused by the look in her eyes.

"Texas, I've always wanted to go. Was it beautiful?" She said so fast I almost missed the question.

I laughed at her as she turned in her seat and pulled her knees under her chin. _She's the most beautiful thing. I wonder if she feels this pull too. She's like a magnet I couldn't get close enough and yet I was repealed to stay a distance away hoping she wouldn't notice the conflict in my eyes. She started to mumble an apology, yet I couldn't hear a word of what she was saying to me. _Her hair fell in front of her eyes and I unconsciously lifted my hand to her face and brushed it stopped her rant and her eyes met mine. "You are beautiful." I thought and she blushed and whispered a 'thank you'. I looked at her shocked and embarrassed. "I said that out loud?" I asked her.

She laughed and smiled at me. She nodded before replying, "Yes, and I think you are gorgeous. You have turned every girl's head that has walked past."

"People have been walking by?" I asked looking around for the first time since we had parked.

"You haven't noticed?" She asked surprised, "Wow, you are perfect."

I laughed at her words, "I am far, far from perfect Isabella."

"No one has called me that since… forever." She looked down at her hands. She looked sad, upset with the use of her full name.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." I said placing a figure under her chin so she would look at me.

"No, it's not your fault. My mother died when I was 10 and she always called me Bella while everyone else called me Bella. When she died no one wanted to call me Bella, thinking it would upset me. I tried telling everyone it wasn't true, but no one listened. Till now no one has uttered my name, 7 years since I've heard it. Thank you for saying it and it sounds like heaven coming from you." She smiled over at me through her lashes and I swear I was putty in her hands. This girl could ask me to murder someone for her right now and I don't think I'd hesitate to do it.

"I will never stop then, if that's what you would like?"

"Please." She smiled and turned to the front of the car. "The movies started." She said as I reached for the radio dial. Her hand touched mine and neither of us had the will power to pull back, so I laced our fingers together after finding the station.

"**"

The movie ended; I turned to Bella, but she was asleep. I drove back to my new home.

"**"

I carried Bella into the house and before I got the door closed Alice was in front of me.

"Is she okay? Where have you been? What did she say to you? Do you like her like her? Does she like you like you? What…?"

"Alice, calm down; she's fine. We went to the drive-in, we talked about our lives, yes, I do like her and yes, she likes me too. Now, can I take her upstairs so she can sleep properly?" I asked her.

"Yes, sorry, go ahead." She pointed to the stairs. "You can put her in the room next to yours. She'll sleep better there then in my room."

"**"

"Edward?" I heard softly in my ear before a crash of thunder and lightning lit the sky. I turned toward the voice.

"Bella…?" I asked softly to the dark.

"Yeah, umm could I sleep in here? I hate storms and I can't sleep." I couldn't think of anything to say. "I'm sorry I never should have come in here, I just…"

I pulled her down and pulled the blanket over her. "You can stay here whenever you want to." I kissed her head before turning on my back to give her some space. She turned on her side and laid her head on my chest and her arm bent on my chest. I stiffened at the contact. I have never been so close to a girl.

She started to move away. "Sorry I just thought…"

I pulled her back to me. "It's okay; I'm just not use to a beautiful girl wanting to be close to me."

"You're kidding right? Your gorgeous Edward; do you not see how girls look at you?" She asked, and truthfully I never notice when girls look at me.

"No I have never noticed." I told her truthfully.

"Then whoever you choose to be with, will be really lucky."

"Well, there is one girl that I can't keep my eyes off of and I hope she feels the same because I'm falling hard for her even though I've only known her for a short time now." I told her.

"You should tell her how you feel." She said moving away from me.

"I just did and I was hoping she would be my girlfriend." I said quietly.

"Yes." She kissed me and I could feel her as her body covered half of my body.

"Alice is going to freak out when I tell her tomorrow." She giggled softly and kissed me again before she laid down and tried to sleep.

"**"

The next morning I was woken by a loud scream. "I knew it, I knew it once I saw the two of you leave yesterday." Alice said jumping in between me and Bella.


End file.
